


New Leaf

by MyVantilene



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, endgame spoilers, i could not live with that ending sorry not going to do it, nanami somewhere is happy, the title is fitting and also a videogame so there's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVantilene/pseuds/MyVantilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Understandable spoilers. </p>
<p>In all of Hinata's experiences, he never was the one with all the answers, never the one with the big picture or any sense of omniscience, but he knows this girl like the back of his own hand. Even if she doesn't know who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that Hinata didn't stay on the islands and Alter Ego had help creating the game??

Prologue

Her dark green jacket stretched luxuriously across the back of her chair, the sleeves hanging loosely over the armrest as she sat on the edge of the seat, typing furiously away. She chewed on her hair clip, the absence of which let her hair fall gracelessly in front of her eyes, but it didn’t seem to bother her, as she kept at it, pink orbs racing across the endless script her fingers sprouted.   
She’s as beautiful as he remembers, but…  
No buts.   
He promised Kirigiri he wouldn’t make any more excuses.   
“N-nanami?” he called tentatively. Despite the waver and the volume of his voice, she turned her swivel chair around sharply, placing the vintage Galaga clip expertly back in its place amidst her champagne-colored locks.   
“Yeah?”  
He froze. He could see it in his mind, the last orange piece falling on her, crushed to death by the very thing she devoted herself to, by the very thing she owed her existence to, killed because Komaeda wanted all of them dead, and she wanted to protect them. She sacrificed herself for this. And she’s gone. Game. Over.  
But…  
“Can I help you?” She put her index finger to her lower lip, “Are you lost? Future Foundation’s HQ is a pretty big place, so it’s alright if you are.”  
“Um… no, I-I’m here… for you?”  
He internally punched himself in the gut. He was supposed to say it like this mysterious stranger, at least make this second introduction as good as the first, but he sounded like he really was lost. Well, to be fair, he was but not in the physical sense.  
“Oh. Did I miss a deadline or something? Sorry about that. I’ve been working with Alter Ego a lot lately, and we’ve been trying to get past the firewalls on all the old Hope’s Peak computers. Report that back to base, and when you do, would you mind telling them that the vending machines need to be restocked? ‘Can’t save the world on an empty stomach.” She gave a bright smile, blinding almost, and his hands started to shake, thinking about all the blood.   
“I’m not an intern or whatever.”  
“I’m sorry, I know you’re not. It’s just I thought they might wanted to know since the orders are supposed to go out tomorrow, and it’s really important that I keep working. I mean, I would’ve told them myself but… I still really appreciate the work you do. Nothing would get done around here with you messengers.”  
“I don’t work here. I’m one of the… one of the rehabilitated super high school level despairs.”  
She jerkily rose from her chair, getting her foot caught on one of its wheels, and holding onto Hinata’s shoulder for balance.  
“You are? What are you doing out of the infirmary? Did you get authorization to leave? You’re not here to kill me, are you?”  
“Kirgiri told me it was best if I came to see you.”  
“That’s good, though to be honest you don’t look the killing type anymore. Really the opposite,” her eyes darted over him as if he was one of her coding projects, “You’re too pale, and your bones are sticking out, so… I’m guessing Kirigiri sent you because there was something wrong with the forced shutdown.”  
She had that look she always had after solving something, the conviction in her eyes, the determination in her clenched jaw, but now there was something else. She was smiling, ever so slightly, and her eyebrows weren’t so drawn together.  
She seemed slightly worried, but not in the everything-I-have-is-on-the-line kind of way which was good… incredible, even.   
“I see. It’s your trouble with speaking, isn’t it?”  
“W-what?”  
“See? That. The shutdown must’ve messed with your head somehow… gave you a speech impediment. I don’t specialize in that sort of thing, but if you go to the west wing —”  
“I d-don’t — I mean, I don’t have a speech impediment, there’s nothing wrong with me, I’m just here to see you.”  
“Why?” She sat down again, peering up at him. This time she seemed content to let him explain.  
“You and Alter Ego made the game I was put in… that all of us were put in. And you made Monomi and…”  
“My AI? Is that what you’re talking about?”  
“Y-Yeah, I… I guess, but she wasn’t just an AI, she helped us, she sacrificed herself for us and she… she, in the end, she said she was glad she protected us and I spent so much time with her on the trials, I just… I was just wondering if the real Nanami was anything like my Nanami.”  
She smiled good-naturedly, putting a hand on her chest.   
“Well, she was designed to be a replica of me, but I’m afraid there are differences. For some reason she had a lot of pauses in her speech pattern. Also it seemed like she was always falling asleep.”  
“You didn’t know?” a voice from the computer piped up, “Togami told me to put those changes in. He said you were always sleeping on the job.”  
“He did what?”  
“I knew it was untrue, but he was very insistent. He also instructed me to put in the gaps because he said you talked too fast, and it could…’put the entire operation in danger.’” Alter Ego did his best job at a Togami impersonation. Not as good as the super high school level swindler… actually not even close, but it was an attempt. Nanami puffed out her cheeks, hands crossed around her chest.   
“Nanami?”  
She stayed quiet for a bit before releasing her breath into a sigh.   
“I guess I should’ve expected as much from that guy, huh?” She stared back at Alter Ego, who gave her a sympathetic look.   
“So!” She jumped to her feet and turned to Hinata, eyes alit with curiosity, “You know a lot about me, but I have no idea who you even are, not even your name. You really have me at a disadvantage.”  
“My name? It’s… Hajime Hinata.”  
“Right.” She nodded. “Wait, what was your super high school level? Sorry, I don’t really remember the name Hinata anywhere in my notes.”  
“I kind of… don’t have one? But you might recognize the name… Izuru Kamurkura.”  
“Oh. I see. You look a lot different now.”  
“You knew me?”  
“Not formally, but I knew of you. There were some pictures, I guess.”  
His gaze stayed transfixed on her shoes.  
“But, uh, hey… how about we go get some lunch? It’s around that time, and I’m sure you’re starving. You haven’t eaten in weeks.”  
“Sure.”  
He smiled.  
“That sounds great.”


End file.
